


Hashtag

by finch (afinch)



Category: Webcomics (Creators) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent twitter #hashtag sets of a sequence of events that leads to quite the interesting party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/gifts).



> I tried to put in as much as you wanted [no bicycles and pie, sorry], so I hope you enjoy! Happeh Yuletide!

It started, innocently enough, with a twitter hashtag.

"And Ryan makes three?" Ryan said, rolling his eyes at Joey. "I mean, I know we hang out all the time and all, but the timing of that with the newest comic ..." Joey nodded, eagerly, and Ryan almost wondered if this was some elaborate plan Emily had hatched to get Joey back. It made sense to him for that to be the case, the two had a rather unique relationship. Still, the number of @ tweets he'd received since Emily had posted that unnerved him slightly.

"Stop over-thinking it," Emily teased, setting her camera down long enough to snake an arm around both men from behind the couch. "Just enjoy the party." She pulled back and winked at him and he felt his blood chill. They'd both had crushes on Joey [really, who didn't, the man was adorable], but she was the one to have the fling with him. It didn't matter anyway, he was marrying Jenni, so why did he feel like he was letting a huge part of his life he never really had go? Jenni was laughing gaily on the other side of the room, holding her plastic beer cup as though it was the fanciest crystal champagne flute.

"I'm not over thinking it," Ryan said quickly.

Joey frowned, but only slightly. "No, I don't think you are. I think Emily's right though, I think we let her take her pictures and get her newest idea ... and we get super drunk and puke out the window."

When Ryan had lived upstairs, he'd run downstairs all the time, throwing open Joey's door and announcing the next big adventure for the day. Normally this came after a night of heavy drinking, though no-one had thrown up out the window in a while. Joey's door was always open – this wasn't New York after all, this was goddamn Canada, one could leave a door open for longer than two minutes without worrying about anything going down.

Now he was living with Jenn, and Emily maintained that she wasn't sleeping with Joey, 'not anymore' she'd said, so Ryan thought the suggestion to throw up out the window was a suggestion to go back to the way it was. And it was funny, really, because if Joey asked him to, he'd consider it. Enough of this growing-up bullshit.

So maybe that was why, after several drinks, he'd leaned in and made quite the suggestive comment to Joey about how exactly Ryan could make three. Joey jumped up straight, and Ryan sobered up just long enough to regret what he'd just said. But Joey had beelined across the room, taken Emily's camera from her and plucked in down in the hands of a guy who didn't look at all confused. A quick whispering to Emily, and she sauntered over to the couch, sitting on the armrest, peering down at Ryan.

He shrugged, "Your fault for using the fancy hashtags."

"You use fancy hashtags all the time."

"Ah, but my dear, mine don't lead to sex while drunk – damn. You have better hashtags than me. Damn."

She took pity on him and laughed, tugging the drink out of his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. He glanced around wildly for Jenn, but she was deep in conversation and didn't seem to notice. Joey followed, clicking the lock shut.

Ryan really wished the bedroom window didn't stick so he could lean his head out and throw up before this happened; Joey looked about the same way, even though he looked far more giddy at the same time. It was a look only Joey could pull off – it was a really easy reason to fall in love with him. That left Emily in charge of the boys, and she wasted no time stripping down before nudging them along.

"Come on Rye," she teased. "This is what you've wanted for a long time."

It wasn't her breasts that got his cock to respond, it was Joey, stripping down naked, looking like a god.

"Threepover time!" Emily sang, pushing the two men towards the bed. She kissed Ryan first, long and sweet, before turning to Joey and nibbling on his neck. Joey's cock was there, erect and ready for Ryan's mouth; as he took it in his mouth, he heard Emily moan and saw Joey's hand moving quickly underneath her. He matched the tempo, setting the dance quick and light, moving back and forth and back and forth. The faster Emily moved, the faster Ryan moved. Joey's free hand tangled in his hair, down his back, scrabbling for something to hold onto.

Joey came first, over Ryan's chest, dribbling to the sheets. He pumped harder into Emily who was squeaking, right on the edge. Ryan moved up behind her, reached his hands around to her breasts as both he and Joey kissed her neck. Ryan could feel her clench against Joey and then relax against them both, sighing contentedly. She opened her eyes after a moment, craning her neck to look at Ryan.

"Rye, what about you?"

It was all Joey needed to press Ryan back on the bed; Emily helped by pinning his wrists down while Joey traced his tongue up Ryan's cock. Emily's hair fell across his chest as she kissed him – not quite upside down, but slightly awkwardly sideways. He didn't last long against the blowjob and the way Emily's hands pinning his wrists turned him on even more – Jenni had never been one for even the simplest variation from the vanilla, and this was hot, very hot. He pushed into Joey's mouth, arching his back as Emily laughed and let go his wrists to push on his hips. He reached for Emily, but she laughed again, and Joey's hands covered hers until she slipped out of them, held Ryan's wrists once more. The double pin was too much for him and he came against Joey's shoulder.

He lay on the bed while first Joey, then Emily cleaned up in the bathroom. When it was his turn, he stared in the mirror, at the dabbles of come across his chin. He wiped them off and suddenly felt like throwing up out the window again. Throwing up in the trash can sobered him up again, and he stayed in the bathroom for longer than he should have, dreading going back to the party.

Walking back out into the living room, the party was quiet. Jenn was on the sofa, her beer cup still daintily in her hands as though she was protecting it from the harsh elements of the hardwood floor. Ryan moved her gently, placed her in his lap and stroked her hair. Her ring caught the light and he took her hand in his, staring at the ring. What had he done to her, tonight? And did she know? And if she didn't, how was he supposed to say? She made a quiet noise, murmured and turned, holding his hand close to her heart.

"Everything's not ruined forever," Joey said quietly from behind him, while Emily set up the camera.

"Yeah," Ryan said, looking at the gem and the gold and the promise of everything that was supposed to be their tomorrow. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ****** for the quick beta!


End file.
